Kidnapping Connie
by Cooper666
Summary: Crossover with Angel and eventually BtVS. Ginny, Montague, Flint, Zabini and Draco decide they want to take Connor back to the U.K. and they do it with some flare. And one of them wants coffee.


Title: Kidnapping Connie

Author: Paulette

Pairing: Draco/Ginny, semi-Connor/Dawn, and the rest is friendships

Disclaimer: it's all J.K.Rowlings and Joss Whedons…except for the plot.

Dedication: to Zach, Shelby and Melissa b/c you let me 'edit' (a.k.a. destroy/change completely) your stories. I luv you!

))The Beginning((

"Will you bloody well shut your trap for five seconds!" Draco hissed, wand pointed dangerously at Flint.

Flint raised an eyebrow, "Relax, Princess, we haven't forgotten about you,"

"He's right, shut up Flint. You too, Zabini," Ginny scowled, edging closer to Draco. They'd been dating for nearly a year—although Ron and the rest of the school only knew of about three months.

Zabini, Flint, Ginny, Draco and Montague stood outside the hotel door, nearly freezing in their school robes. Ginny was the only one in red robes, and the only female. There was no official leader of the group but if it was anyone, it would be either Ginny herself or Montague. They had the worse tempers of them all.

Ginny didn't feel awkward around them like everyone assumed, the other Gryffindors either were wary of her or shunned her all together. The Slytherins on the other hand, respected her like no other. She was the woman that had tamed Draco Malfoy. That earned her plenty of respect…from the Slytherins.

"Lets just get this over with," she said, tossing her vivid hair behind her shoulder, "Ready?"

"Yes, we're ready, we've been ready for the last ten minutes but Zabini has been having a cow." Flint scowled, his house crest glittering in the moonlight.

"Hey, I was not, I—" Zabini protested.

"_Alohomara,_" Ginny whispered, pointing her wand at the door knob. The door creaked open slightly. Ginny peaked her head inside, enough to see a young woman sitting at a desk typing, singing loudly to music.

"_Petrificus totalus,_" Ginny commanded. The brunette froze at her desk automatically. "C'mon,"

The five of them filtered into the hotel silently.

"Well this is cozy," Montague commented loudly.

"Oh shut up," Draco snapped.

The woman was staring at them, mouth still wide open from singing, fingers still posed above the keyboard.

"Cordy, get in here!" A deep voice growled from upstairs.

"I don't believe she'll be going anywhere anytime soon, mate," Flint commented casually as a man strode into the main room.

"Cordy, I—" the man froze. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"You're worse nightmare, vampire," Zabini shouted, "_Locomotor Mortis_"

The vampire's legs bound together automatically and he fell to the floor with a very undignified shriek.

"_Silencio,_" Draco added. He turned to face Zabini as well as Ginny. " '_You're worse nightmare, vampire?_' For Salazer's sake, Zabini, think a little harder next time!"

"He's right, very corny, very overly used," Ginny remarked, casting him a sour look.

Zabini snorted, "Like you could do any better, Virgin,"

Ginny scowled. She should never have told him that her full name was Virginia. The jokes were endless.

"Alright, Mr. Vampire, we're just going to step around you now and terrorize everyone else in the building," Flint said dryly.

Ginny slapped him on the back of the head, "Don't be rude, I read up on him, he murdered thousands before he got his soul back." She looked back at the vampire, "Sorry, Angelus, we're just here to kidnap your son and seriously irritate everyone else in the building,"

They walked around the squirming body. Usually Locomotor Mortis only worked on the legs, but with muggles, spells seemed to have twice as hard of an effect. His arms seemed mobile but extremely weak. Nothing they were worried about.

"Oh, would you look at that! Hold up a minute," Flint exclaimed, practically skipping over to the desk where the brunette still sat motionless.

"Thanks, luv," he said as he picked up her coffee mug. Ever since Ginny had given him his first taste of caffeine, he'd been obsessed with it. He had decided that when his father got a life and Voldemort was gone for good, he would open up the first Wizarding Café.

He took a long swig. Draco groaned and opened his mouth to protest when Flint opened his instead and spit out the coffee, spraying it everywhere.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh, uuuugh!" Flint hurled.

"Good Godric, Flint, you're turning me on," Ginny deadpanned.

"Bloody hell, woman, what did you put in that dirt? How can you ruin perfectly good caffeine that way?" Flint demanded at the stone figure of the young woman, outraged for the sake of the coffee bean.

"As much as we love your obsession with muggle drinks, we'd better get a move on if we're going to fly back tonight. The last we need is to be spotted by muggles because we're flying during the day." Montague complained.

Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her along, "He'll catch up, lets move,"

Flint put down the mug and wiped his tongue on his sleeve—much to Zabini's disgust—and finally the group made it into the hallway.

"Oh, Con-nor, here Connie-boy, here Con-Con," Zabini sung as they walked up a stairway.

"Shut up, Zabini, only I get to have pet names for Connor, he's mine," Ginny claimed, sticking her chin high.

Draco scowled loudly. Ginny couldn't help but grin; she loved her affect on him, especially when he got jealous.

"Angel, what happened, I though you were getting—" a tiny brunette declared, walking out of a doorway stopped suddenly.

"Hello, sweetheart, I'm Blaise Zabini. Could you tell me where I could find Connor?" Zabini asked casually.

Ginny snickered, Zabini could be an idiot at times but he did have some class.

"Uh, I'm Fred…he's in there," she pointed into the room she'd just walked out of.

"Thank you darling," he replied cheerfully, "_Petrificus Totalus,_"

Fred froze in place, her eyes slighter wider.

"Well if I'd known we would have gotten a proper answer, I would have asked when we walked in," Ginny commented, regarding the girl in a new light.

Montague strode into the room, head high, and was followed by the other four, carefully stepping around Fred with apologetic faces.

"Hello Connor," Draco greeted cheerfully, before seeing a tall black guy jump up defensively, "_Stupefy_,"

The man fell back into his chair.

"Took you long enough to get here," Connor noted, slowly standing up.

"We got here, didn't we!" Flint snapped, still bitter about the coffee.

Connor glanced at him and then at the rest, waiting for an explanation.

"Ignore him; we've got to get out of here soon if we want to make it Sunnydale before heading back." Ginny commented.

Connor nodded, "then let's go," he agreed, striding towards them. He passed Fred with yet another apologetic face and continued on throughout the hotel, being trailed closely.

"Aren't you going to bring anything?" Montague demanded, gliding up beside him.

Connor smirked and slowed down his step a touch until Ginny was beside him. He slung an arm over her shoulder, "Why bring, when I could borrow?"

Draco scowled again, "Kindly get your arm off of my Virgin, _Connie_,"

"Ahh, but the temptation is so—" Connor began to quip.

"Do you think all homemade coffee is disgusting?" Flint interrupted them.

Ginny groaned and pushed off Connor's arm, "Get over it, Flint, it's just a drink,"

"Just a drink? _Just a drink!_" Flint shouted, "it is not _just a drink_, it is pure heaven in a cup, it made me stay awake for nearly four days and I didn't use any spells to help!"

They entered the main room of the hotel, still bickering.

Angel had managed to worm his way over to the couch, and was squirming his way around when he stopped as they entered.

Connor smirked, "Hey, Angel,"

"Is he really your bloody father, Connor?" Montague asked with the same look on his face as when he'd thought about flying across the ocean and kidnapping two of their friends.

"Yeah, but trust me, he doesn't need an explanation." Connor scowled, already moving on.

Montague grinned—a scary picture—and pointed his wand at Angel dangerously, "_Finite Incantum,_" Angel suddenly got the use of the legs back and tried to pounce, "_Diffindo!_"

They watched, not sure if it was horrible or hilarious, as Angel's body literally split itself in two, dividing him equally in half.

Connor grinned like a madman as his father rolled around—in opposite directions.

"Connor, don't you dare go anywhere with them!" Angel warned.

His voice was threatening but his _mouth**s** _looked too funny to take any of it to heart. "C'mon, I'll get the brooms," Ginny offered, skipping across the rooms and out the door to where she'd left, and charmed, their brooms.

"Ready!" She cried out, a moment later.

"Right, so I'll most likely show up in a couple weeks but don't, oh say, _panic_ if I disappear for a while." Connor remarked, backing up towards the door. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that there was a step there and promptly tripped, nearly falling on his ass. Flint had an arm underneath him, keeping him from falling completely.

"Smooth, Connie, smooth," Draco quipped.

Flint smirked and let go of his arm as Connor regained his balance. "I did that on purpose," he lied casually.

Zabini snorted while Montague simply raised an eyebrow.

Flint risked a glance at Cordelia, who was still sitting behind the desk. "And you Miss, need help. Coffee is not just a drink!"

"Yes, it is, Flint, now hurry up and get a move on," Ginny shouted from outside.

"Alright," Zabini paused, "On three. One, two, three!"

"_Finite Incantum,_" they shouted together.

Cordelia gasped automatically, letting out a mean war cry while Angel was mashed together.

The guys sprinted out the door, grabbing hold of the brooms that stood at the ready and kicked off simultaneously, taking off into the air, Connor included. He wasn't a complete muggle, after all.

Ginny was the highest, since she had already taken off and was joined by a laughing Draco.

Zabini hovered just above the roof, waiting until Angel and Cordelia ran after them.

"Get back here this instant, Connor!" Cordelia screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Just to make a note of, could you please thank the young missus Fred. She was very helpful and is fully appreciated," Zabini asked, with a slight smile, "Thank you!"

The guys—and Ginny—flew higher, leaving Angel and Cordelia, who was eventually joined by Fred, getting smaller in the distance.

"That was awesome," Draco said, grinning.

Ginny giggled deviously, "and we get to do it all again in Sunnydale when we kidnap Dawn,"

Montague laughed, "Yeah and then Connor finally gets to see his girlfriend again!"

Connor scowled, "she's not my girlfriend," he protested then amended, "_technically_,"

"We caught you necking, what else do you need!" Draco asked, swooping closer to Ginny.

Connor blushed slightly—it was hard to tell in the cool night air.

"Just a drink! She doesn't know anything…_Just a drink!_" Flint muttered to himself, "What does she know about the fine art of caffeine? Nothing! Not a bloody thing! _Just a drink…_"

))The End!((

plz r & r! The sequel is called Kidnapping Dawnie and is posted as well :-)


End file.
